Spider-Man Vol 1 19
. Doctor Octopus is about to smash the glass form of the Sandman into pieces to make a point to the others when Spider-Man jumps in. He immediately goes on the offensive as the other members of the Sinister Six side with Octavius, while also dodging the Doctor's attacks. The wall-crawler is overwhelmed by this assault, and fearing he might lose this battle, Spider-Man tags the Hobgoblin with a spider-tracer in the hopes of tracking them down later. Just then, the Hulk smashes through a wall and evens the odds for the wall-crawler. As the Hulk clashes with Electro, Spider-Man asks the Hulk how he got there. He gives Spider-Man a glib answer as he can't tell Spider-Man that Delphi of the Pantheon sent him on this mission as she saw Doctor Octopus taking over the world. The Hulk then takes down Electro, Mysterio, and Hobgoblin with single blows as Spider-Man fends off from attacks from Doctor Octopus. Otto smashes Spidey through the walls, surrounding equipment, and the floor. Hulk goes after their foe but is given away by his shadow allowing Doctor Octopus takes hold of the Hulk as he tosses the wall-crawler out of the warehouse and into the harbor. With the Hulk restrained, Doctor Octopus lashes into the gamma-spawned monster sending him crashing through a nearby wall.Doctor Octopus mentions how he and the Hulk almost came to blows on the day that the Invisible Woman had her miscarriage. He is referring to the events of - . With the two heroes defeated, Doctor Octopus takes the Sandman's inert form and invites the rest of the Sinister Six aboard his ship. As they escape, he apologizes for his past betrayal, saying now he has come up with a plan that will assist them in taking over the world. He explains that what they need weapons, and they will find those weapons in another dimension. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** }} Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Doctor Octopus' Flying Craft | StoryTitle2 = Diabolique!, Part 1 | Writer2_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler2_1 = Scott McDaniel | Inker2_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist2_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Synopsis2 = Peter Parker has brought his wife Mary Jane along with him to the Metropolitan Museum of Art for a sneak peak of a new exhibit about to be showcased at the Hall of Religious Icons.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. He decides to pass the time by taking photos of Mary Jane in front of the statues on display. She tells Mary Jane how much museums excite him, ever since his Uncle Ben first took him to the Museum of Natural History. Soon the tour begins with the guide showing off a collection of arcane paraphernalia dating back to 9th century Spain. The so-called "Diabolique Cache" is claimed to hold the secrets of transmutation. As Peter photographs the objects, he thinks about how he doesn't have any interest in alchemy. This reminds him of the troubles he had maintaining interest in the art exhibits that Gwen Stacy used to drag him out too. Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense goes off and since he can't find the source of the damage, convinces his wife that it is time to go. Later that evening, Spider-Man returns to the museum to investigate what was setting off his spider-sense. After sneaking inside past the security system and the guards, Spider-Man is suddenly attacked by the statues on display in the exhibit as they suddenly come to life. He notices that the Diabolique statue is beginning to change form. However, he can't get to it because of the other statues attacking him. After smashing them to bits, he can finally focus on the Diabolique statue, but wonders if he is too late to stop the transformation from completing itself. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Kenny (museum security) * (museum security) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Slugfest: Diabolique!: Chronology Notes A flashback in the story Diabolique affects the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Peter and Gwen go to an art museum. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}